Nami-chuu's School Reunion
by dqueenofu
Summary: Tsuna goes to Nami-chuu's school reunion with Hibari, Gokudera and Yamamoto
1. Chapter 1

Nami–chuu's School Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: Some writing will be in Italics. It means that sentence is said in Italian.

Chapter 1: Arrival.

On this week, this very week beginning, Nami-chuu was busy. The old students of Nami-chuu from ten years ago were coming to stay at the school for the two weeks during the summer holiday. Our favourite mafia group were part of that school's students.

"_Gokudera-kun! You're going to blow up the whole house before we even get out!" Tsuna accused. _

"_But Boss!" _

"_Gokudera!" _

All guardians sweat dropped and all thought the same thing:

'He dropped the –kun!' All feared Tsuna when he dropped the –kun. It was normally 'first name-kun!'

If you were called by your second name and still continued doing whatever pissed of the boss, then you're just signing of a death wish! The only people that would be safe with only a few injuries are Hibari Kyoya and Reborn.

"_Yes boss, sorry boss," apologized Gokudera. _

"_Good Hayato-kun! But let's speak Japanese! We're in Japan!" replied Tsuna._

"Um, Tsuna? Sorry to bust your bubble but we're going to be late if we don't hurry up," reminded Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Oh crap! Come on then get on the plane!" Tsuna hurried.


	2. Chapter 2

Nami–chuu's School Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: Some writing will be in Italics. It means that sentence is said in Italian.

Chapter 2: Reunion

Sasagawa Kyoko was a kind woman, but even she had a temper. It wouldn't show but she could definitely feel it. And she could fell it now. She started felling it when someone mentioned Sawada Tsunayoshi. They called him no good Tsuna and remembered him by that name. And now they were making fun of him and whatever he was doing. The thought Tsuna was a pauper! If in only they know! She bet they wouldn't be able to say anything if they knew what Tsuna was up to these days and they would shut their trap if they knew exactly how much money he had.

"Sasagawa Kyoko?!" She heard someone call. It was sensei doing the register.

"Here, sir!" she called out and heard whispers as people remembered her and praised here as they remembered their former school Idol.

The register continued until:

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

No reply came.

"He's probably too embarrassed to show his pauper face, sir!" someone called out. Everyone laughed.

"Yamamoto Takeshi!"

No reply came. All the girls and some boys in the class all sighed as they remembered the baseball star.

"He's probably too busy, sir! You know, being a baseball star and all!" Someone commented. Everyone agreed.

"Gokudera Hayato!"

No reply came. Again the girls sighed as they remembered the silver haired delinquent.

"He's probably in prison, sir!" A boy called out. All the girls (except from Kyoko) glared at the boy. All the boys laughed as they thought of that possibility.

"Hibari, Kyoya!"

No reply came. Until someone sighed followed by everyone else.

Someone asked "Hibari-sempai was in this class?"

Mutters broke out through the room.

A loud crash could be heard from down the hall. And Kyoko heard someone in the hall say in Italian:

"_Gokudera! Would you stop with the bombs? You're going to blow up the whole school before we even get to the class room!"_

Then she heard someone mutter:

"_Yes boss. Sorry boss"_

"_Thank you! Now say sorry to all three of us and the poor people in that class when we get there. Tidy yourself up! You look a right mess!"_

"_Yes boss"_

'Strange," Kyoko thought. 'That sounds oddly like Gokudera-kun and Tsu-kun!'

The door opened to reveal four very handsome men.

In front was a dark looking Asian man with a cross scar on his cheek and a sword on this shoulder. His familiar happy go lucky grin gave him away. That man was Yamamoto Takeshi.

Next to that man stood a silver haired Italian. Looking ever like a delinquent with the fixed scowl on his face. That and his silver hair gave him away. That other man was Gokudera Hayato.

Behind, a man with dark blue hair and a emotionless and disciplined face was standing very proud and very much like a prefect. That man was Hibari Kyoya.

And last but not least was the glorious honey haired god. He was beautiful! His face very kind but his eyes looking like something dark lurked in there. His eyes as if holding a secret twinkled mischievously. His identity stayed a mystery.

"_Hayato-kun. Apologize. Now," His honey like sweet voice commanded._

"_...I'm sorry," Hayato apologized._

"_In Japanese so that they can understand you. They look like they just heard the world most foreign language. They look completely stupid," The honey haired replied._

"...I'm sorry," Hayato apologized again unwillingly.

"Good. Hello everybody!" the honey haired shifted his attention to class.

"Um...Sorry, but who are you?" the teacher called out.

"Eh? You don't remember me? I'm heartbroken!" the honey haired asked feigning surprise. There was amusement in his eyes.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. You all know me as No-good Tsuna." The man answered.

Silence in the whole class.

"**EH?!" **


	3. Chapter 3

Nami–chuu's School Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Note: Some writing will be in Italics. It means that sentence is said in Italian.

Note: You get the drift

Chapter 3

There was a loud THUNK!

Nezu-sensei had fainted.

Later that evening, at around 7, Tsuna and the gang decided to go to the gym. After all no one was in the classroom. They had all gone to the gym. As Tsuna neared the gym he saw two men arguing about him.

"Hell no! He belongs to me!" one said.

"Fuck you! He's mine!" argued the other.

Tsuna shivered. 'Sorry! I'm taken!' he thought. But as he passed, he gave them a bright smile and a wink just for the heck of it. He laughed inwardly as Kyoya's hand tightened on his.

"Ow! Kyoya that hurts!" he accused.

"Deal with it Tsu," his lover replied.

'HA! So that was it! Kyo was jealous!' Tsuna thought. Maybe, just maybe this trip would be worth a little participation after all!

When he got to the hall, he noticed that everyone had stopped talking as he walked in. Weird. Then one small woman walked up to him. The woman was sweating bullets. Perhaps she was nervous.

"Um, Sawada-san," she began but was cut off as Tsuna had started laughing. As she heard the sound, the woman blushed and had more confidence in herself. She peeked at Tsuna from her eyelashes and hoped what she was about to say was not true.

"You don't have to call be 'Sawada-san' or anything with honorifics. Just call me Tsuna." Tsuna told her.

"Ok Tsuna. Um, we just wanted to know of your relationship with Hibari-san," she continued. "Oh and my name is Meha." Meha said.

Tsuna looked at her. Then he looked at Kyoya. Then he looked back to her and back to his lover and so on.

"Lover," he and his 'lover' said. Then he kissed Kyoya for proof. But then again maybe that was a bad idea since he couldn't stop.

...

After the whole scenario had cleared up and people had waked up after having fainted, some of the class wanted to know of Tsuna and Kyoya's relationship. When it had started, how it was able to continue and so on until Mochida decided to change the subject.

Mochida was not gay. He knew that! But he was beginning to doubt himself when he saw Tsuna. I mean seriously, who could blame him? The man was beautiful no doubt. He wasn't the only one that shared this opinion. I couldn't blame him from feeling a lot of jealousy for Hibari Kyoya when he saw Tsuna and Hibari making out. Sure the man was handsome himself but that was so unfair! So he decided to change the subject to that he wouldn't have to hear the conversation going on about Tsuna's relationship with Hibari. So smart of him. Or maybe not so much.

"So... I just wanted to know, what work do you have Tsuna?" he asked.

Tsuna's mood darkened as he heard the question. Then his mood rose again and he smiled at Mochida.

"Let's not worry about that nee?" he asked Mochida.

"Come on Tsuna! Tell us what work you have!" the class whined at Tsuna's protests.

"No," Tsuna told them coldly. But some people just didn't take the clue and kept on pestering Tsuna about his work. Finally, he snapped.

"Fine! I'll fucking tell you. Will you just shut the fuck up already? Gosh! I work for the Mafia, okay? And I don't work for them, I am them. Why do you think Hayato-kun calls me the Tenth anyway? I am the tenth generation boss of the Vongola! Happy now that you've gotten the truth out of me? Fucking hell! Don't piss me of fools! Shit!" he told them while Kyoya looked at him concerned. Tsuna was scary when he was angry. Even Reborn stayed cleared out of his way when he was on his feisty tantrums.

Tsuna looked around the room. Half the girls had fainted while the others stared at him with mouths hanging down. Tsuna sighed. He hated when he got angry. It took so much energy from him!

Then he smiled awkwardly and said:

"So? What do you guys think?"

Some random fool shouted out:

"You're lying!"

Tsuna glared at the man and watched in satisfaction when the man chickened out and whimpered under the scary glare of a mafia boss.

Tsuna looked around the room and watched as people backed away from him in fear that he may kill them off too, like he did to some people. Tsuna sighed and walked with his guardians while holding Kyoya's hand for comfort.

'So much for a good day,' he thought as he walked with his lover hand in hand.

**There! New Chapter guys! Remember to review!**


	4. Note!

Sorry if you thought this was a new update!

I just wanted to say that could you please say if you want the actual original copy of Nami chuu's school reunion! PM me if you want to be a staff of my community. It would help because I'm still new to FFN and I would like if you could help me put stories in my communities! Thanks!


End file.
